honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Batman Returns
Batman Returns is the 305th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey 'as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the DC superhero movie Batman Returns. ''The video is 5 minutes 38 seconds long. It was published on July 23, 2019, as part of 'Blockbuster Summer. It has been viewed over 1.6 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Batman Returns on YouTube "All the Burtonicities you know and love, plus a dash of Frank Miller grit, a touch of Adam West silliness and two scoops of the Batman Triple X porn parody!" '~ Honest Trailers - Batman Returns Script Before he "Reeves," but before he "rose," and even before he "and Robinned," '''Batman re-turned in.... It's ''Batman Returns you guys... After Tim Burton did Warners a solid by making Batman cool again, they're let him get his freak on in the sequel with all the Burtonicities you know and love, plus a dash of Frank Miller grit, a touch of Adam West silliness and two scoops of the Batman Triple X porn parody! Penguin and Selina Kyle saying sexual phrases Hey creep! Children are watching this movie, about a violent billionaire, who beats up poor people, and by “beats up”, I mean kills. [shows a guy exploding] He’ll be fine? You think this is a Batman movie? Think again. Because he is not in it very much. list of Batman - Screen Time (minutes), highlights “Batman Returns - 31:15” ''Michelle Pfeiffer stars as Selina Kyle, a strong confident woman. Buuuut... only after a traumatic brain injury. ''Selina getting thrown out the window An''d when her corpse gets bitten by a radioactive cat or something, she’ll become Catwoman. 'Selina Kyle/Catwoman': ”I am Catwoman, hear me roar.”'' An anti-hero who loves licking, lounging, and long drawn-out gymnastics routines. Catwoman doing front handsprings ''Man, she‘s so good in this. Can we get a solo Catwoman movie, please? ''[shows 'Catwoman (2004)] No no no. I take it back! I take it back! Tired of [[Honest Trailer - Avengers: Infinity War|'comic book movies where the whole universe is at stake]]? Return to the glory days, when heroes fought over what really matters. Local. Municipal. Politics. Watch Bruce Wayne engage in a proxy war, over electing a new mayor who will grant a rival billionaire some construction permits or something? Bruce Wayne and The Mayor talking construction and business ''Ugh, almost makes you miss a sky beam. But, where the plot stumbles, the villains personalities shine as Christopher Walken earns the title of cinemas second best 'Shrek, and Danny DeVito brings a manic unhinged fury to The Penguin. The Penguin biting a guys nose off ''a mutant with a wide arsenal of umbrellas, and an even wider arsenal of disturbing little grunt noises. ''clips of The Penguin grunting ''are real penguins this nasty? Did Morgan Freeman lie to us? ''['March of The Penguins]'' But, there’s gotta be some Batman in this Batman movie somewhere. And when Bruce Wayne isn’t snacking in front of a TV or begging the world to learn his secret identity, he’ll hit the streets to bust some heads. Whether they’re clowns, clowns on stilts, clowns with machine guns, or slowly advanced karate clowns, no clown is safe from Batman’s vengeance. Wait, so let me get this straight. The Penguin gets penguins and a clown army, and The Joker gets Bob? '' The Joker: '“You.. Are My Number 1... Guy.” That’s fair. So, suit up with the film that changed the course of the Bat-franchise, by grossing out the sponsors so much, they gave the next '''two movies to Joel Schumacher, the man everyone hates for making Batman too kinky, too jokey, and just way too campy. It’s like he just didn’t respect the source material, ya know? Batman has always been serious business you guys. SERIOUS. BUSINESS. Starring: The Bat-Chelor Keaton as Bruce Wayne/Batman; Cat Scratch Pfeiffer Pfeiffer as Selina Kyle/Catwoman; Love, Batually Bruce and Selina; The Toxic Avenger DeVito as The Penguin *Christopher Walken Noises* Walken as Max Shreck; Funeral March of The Penguins five penguins laying Penguin's lifeless body to rest; A Posse of Insane Clowns clown goons; Adopt, Don’t Shop Bruce Wayne with a cat; and Who Needs A Catwoman When You’ve Got Yourself a Catty Man Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth being catty for Batman Returns ''was 'The Dark Knightmare Before Christmas.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] '''The Dark Knightmare Before Christmas Bra-vas to the actor Bryniarski playing Walken’s son “Chip” Shreck ''for doing a Walken impression to his face. Trivia * This video premiered in front of fans at 'Screen Junkies' 2019 Comic Con panel. * Writer/producer '''Joe Starr says Batman Returns is his favorite Batman movie ever. * In the Honest Trailer Commentary, the writers explained why they chose to censor Penguin saying "pussy" when he was referring to an actual cat without any sexual connotation whatsoever. They said that the feline-related meaning of Penguin's comment is clear in context, but the YouTube algorithm doesn't read context and may have demonetized the video for bad words. * For this week, the writers contemplated doing a career retrospective episode "Every Quentin Tarantino Movie" to coincide with the theatrical release of his movie Once Upon a Time in Hollywood. ''However, they were too busy to undertake such a massive project due to Comic Con and previous time-consuming ''Honest Trailers like Every MCU Movie and Game of Thrones Season 6-8. The writers did eventually make an Honest Trailer for every Quentin Tarantino movie six months later. * Honest Trailers have been produced for every other Batman movie, including Batman Begins,''' The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises,''' Batman (1989), '' Batman Forever,' Batman & Robin',' Batman: The Animated Series, ''The Killing Joke, '''Suicide Squad, Batman v Superman,''' Justice League and even 'Batman (1966)! See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Batman Returns has a 97.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Epic Voice Guy: Jon Bailey Title Design by Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen External links * Batman Returns Honest Trailer: It’s a movie for kids '- Batman News article * 'Batman Returns Honest Trailer '- The Awesomer article * 'Honest Trailers Does "Batman Returns" ' - PopornX article * 'An Honest Trailer for Batman Returns - Neatorama article * '‘Batman Returns’ Honest Trailer: The Dark Knight Was Kinky Before the Batsuit Got Nipples ' - SlashFilm article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Superheroes Category:1990s Category:DC Category:Warner Bros. Category:Blockbuster Summer Category:Batman Category:Tim Burton Category:Season 13